Big Time Lessons the Sequel
by supervampire1000
Summary: the aftermath of the foursome the chalenges and the love in a big time story on our favorite group Sequel to Big Time Lessons rated m for lemony goodness original author and now beta is StarkidPotterFan ON PAUSE
1. Chapter 3

**Hello my loyal readers**

**This is a story not by me actually it's by StarkidPotterFan **

**Miss Kinks Twinks and Naughty YouTube Links has allowed me to continue her story**

**I am remaking this one shot into a beautiful story on love between three teachers and their student**

**This is the aftermath of Big Time Lessons **

**I SuperVampire1000 do not own the characters or the plot **

(And a side note this story has a song called Magnet by Rin and Len Kagamine but find the one with English lyrics)

**Thank you now **

**ON WITH THE FICTION**

Chapter 3: a mother's suspicion

"James Richard Diamond," I heard my mother announce as I walked through the front door as silently as I could.

"Yeah mom," I said quietly as I looked up to see her half way down the stairs.

"James do you know what time it is," she asked as she crossed her arms.

"About six thirty," I said as I glanced at the numbers on my watch.

"And what time does school end?" she asked stepping forward again.

"About three thirty," I admitted looking down.

"Where have you been for three hours James," she said sternly as she clutched her hands.

"I had to stay after school with a few of my teachers to get some extra credit," I said. _Yeah I got the scars on my ass to prove it._

"I don't believe you James," she said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Well I'm not lying, here," I said pulling out my phone, "I'll prove it,"

I went down my contacts until I got to Logan's number. I pressed call and brought it to my ear. It rang a few times before he answered.

"_Hello,"_

"Hey , it's me James Diamond," I said nonchalantly. I tried to make it sound as if a student was really calling his teacher not lover.

"_James? Why are you calling me on this number, it's my work number and its Logan to you mister," _

"I know it is quite late but I was wondering f you could tell my mother on why I had to stay in your class after school for that extra credit test you had me take," I said hinting as thickly as I could.

"_Oh, ok get her on the phone,"_

"He wants to talk to you," I said as I held the phone out.

I stood there next to her trying to hear past all of her oh's and mmhm's until she handed me the phone.

"Hello," I said as she started to walk away.

"_Hey James, so I got your mom to cool it,"_

"Kendal? Are you all still at the apartment?"

"_Yeah, we went to sleep after that very knowledge full tutoring session,"_

"Oh, well thanks you three," I said turning a bit red.

"_Oh no problem, oh and after school every day you will be spending it with us if you don't mind"_

"I wouldn't if my mother would let me go out late," I said to my teacher.

"_Don't worry about her as of today you will be tutored by us three after school, if you catch my drift"_

"Really," I said slowly into the phone, "well I'll see you then, tomorrow,"

"_Tomorrow it is, see you,"_

I sat in my history class watching the clock intently. The hour and a half had gone so slow I wasn't sure I was going to make it. The next class I had was with Kendal and I wanted to see him so bad. I wanted to remember everything right now and forget all about school. But I still had to wait for it to end to get that comfort. The bell rang just then, I jumped up with all my things and ran out of class getting my homework on the way out. I flew to my history class without a backwards glance.

I entered the class to find Kendal sitting on his desk talking to Carlos who was rolling around in the cool leather chair. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Kendal was the first to look up from the conversation, then Carlos. I leaned on the door frame and coyly went to my desk swaying my hips a little on the way there. I heard a stumble and something fell, I didn't look behind me until I was seated. I looked to the board and started to write, I felt my teacher's eyes on me, I took advantage and started to nibble on my pencil sensually receiving a choking sound from my teachers. I looked up to my teachers; Kendal was grasping the desk and Carlos the chair, probably trying to contain themselves. The class started to pour in and they put on their best poker faces on. I saw a boy pass my desk, he winked at me and sat down, Kendal and Carlos were oblivious.

I sat smiling at my teachers the whole class time as they continued with the lesson, it turns out Carlos had volunteered to teach the class on Mexico's history during the Texas independence war. I paid minimal attention to the lesson and just gazed dreamily and possessively to my teachers. I stayed that way until the bell rang I continued to chew my pencil until the boy from the beginning of class comes and puts the pencil in his own mouth trying to be hot. I looked to the front of class to see two very pissed off teachers, until Logan walks in, three.

The entire class is in lunch except the five of us in the class, I saw them walk towards the boy. The three of them were now right behind him. Logan cleared his throat causing the boy to jump.

"James, who's your friend," Logan said as he walked over to stand next to me, placing one of his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm Kyle, and I'm hoping future boyfriend," Kyle said as he smiled at me.

"Oh we're sorry he already has three," Carlos said as Kendal walked over to my and took my hand glaring down Kyle.

"What," (**his face= "0_0")**

The three of them were now next to me each of them had a part of themselves on me. Logan had his hand on my shoulder, Carlos was hugging my arms around his waist and Kendal had my hand in his. Before I knew what happened Carlos pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Hey no fair we want some," Logan said as he pulled Carlos off me replacing Carlos and then Kendal doing the same.

I looked over to Kyle, he looked confused and sad. He was looking at me and at my teachers with the most bitter hatred.

"Sorry Kyle you missed your chance," I said as I looked to Logan

"Oh and Kyle if you say anything we'll make your life hell." Kendal warned.

Kyle left with just a nod. I looked over to the three teachers as they watched him leave the class.

"Are you ok James," Logan said as he looked me over, as if trying to find some physical damage.

"I'm fine and thanks for that," I said looking over to Carlos.

"I just got a hint of de ja vu, please don't tell me we're doing what I think we're doing my ass is still sore," I reminded as the three of them exchanged looks.

"Lunch is about an hour long today and then after that another school assembly, so we were wondering if you would want to go out to lunch?" Kendal said as he got out his car keys.

"Sure," I said taking him in for a slow kiss, and doing the same for Carlos and Logan.

"Hey wait so are we officially dating," I asked after kissing them each.

"Well this is a date, so yes," Logan said.

"Andale amores no tenemos sufficient tiempo para esto, we don't have the time for this, lets go," Carlos said as he snatched the car keys.

**Ha I think I did a good job no**

**Oh and yes I'm Hispanic well I'm Aztec **

**But anyways I was pleased with this chapter **

**I have a good idea of where this is going so stick around.**

**REVIEW OR THE GODS SHAL PUNISH**

**That is all**


	2. Chapter 5

**Hey babes **

**WARNING SUPER FLUFF AHEAD **

**I found the loving cuddle of fluff could easily replace smut**

**So yeah sorry no smut in this one**

**But there is some make out sessions**

**Hope you love them as much as I do**

**I am sorry to those who do not speak or know Spanish**

**Yeah it's just I come from an isolated place where everybody knows Spanish**

**So anyways this is big news **

**If my people don't review updates will come slower so please review**

**ON TO THE FOURSOME FICTION **

"So James where do you live," Carlos said as he drove out of the school parking lot.

"Just a few blocks down, on Harper St." I said pointing towards my small home. We drove until I instructed for them to stop in front of my small two bedroom home.

"So you guys want to come in," I said as I took out my keys.

"Sure," Kendal replied as he unbuckled his seat belt.

We walked into the house silently as I turned on all the lights and wandered over to the kitchen.

"Ok help your selves to whatever there is, I need to go get packed up," I said as I started to walk out.

"Can we go and see your room James," Carlos said as he blushed and looked away.

"If you want, come on," I said motioning for them to follow me. I ushered them up stairs to my small but nice room.

"Wow this looks amazing," Kendal said as he sat on my bed.

"Really, I always thought it was a bit too small" I said as I opened my drawers and started to pack my things in a gym bag.

"Well it's not _that_ small but it I cute," Logan said as he helped me empty my drawers.

"It's so clean," Carlos said as he wandered the small space.

"Maybe you could teach him a few things James," Kendal said grinning.

"Hey!"

"Hey I only speak the truth man," Kendal replied with a fake Latino accent. Carlos lunged pinning Kendal, but knocking them both off the bed.

"Hey don't you two start fighting I'll never hear the end of it if my mom finds blood in the carpet," I said smacking them both upside the head.

"Ouch thank you," logan said as he shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Well I seem to have gotten everything lets go," I said picking up my gym bag. I stood in the doorway as the rest of them stood up and followed.

"Wait, I want to try something," logan said as he stood up from the floor, "come here James."

I walked over to him looking up at him as I neared. But before I got to him he had pulled me close to him and kissed me. He kissed me soft as a whisper at first, and then stronger, fiercer. I stopped thinking at that moment. he'd never kissed me _this_ way before, it almost made me feel guilty for not sharing with the guys. As if by magic, two pairs of arms came and encircled us. I opened my eyes in surprise as I felt a familiar pressure on my neck. I saw Kendal pull Logan into a kiss as Carlos became a bit more familiar with my neck.

I was amazed when the three of them let me go and made their way to the door. They had kissed me simply because they wanted to kiss me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart warm to the thought.

"I love you, all of you," I said as I turned to the door to face them.

They stood silent for a long time just staring at each other and at me. Before I could say anything or take anything back I was being hugged and kissed by my boyfriends.

"_We love you too,"_ Carlos whispered.

We finally managed to haul ourselves out of my house and to the apartments. They showed me to their room the room that all four of us would be sharing. It was a rather big room though, even if there were three of them they still managed to make it spacious.

"So what side do you want to sleep on?" Carlos asked as I put my cloths away into a spare dresser they had in the room.

"Oh well I don't know how do you sleep right now," I asked looking up at them.

"Well I sleep in the middle, Kendal sleeps on the right side, and Carlos the left," Logan said as he cut the king sized bed into three.

"Well then I guess I'll sleep next to you," I said as I looked at the space given.

"Next to Kendal or Carlos?" logan asked.

"Hmm that's tuff, well who do you find more comfortable to sleep next," I said looking to logan.

"Kendal, I snore and Kendal is a heavy sleeper and I get less complaints," he said looking at carlos.

"Well then I'll sleep next to Carlos, I'm a heavy sleeper and I don't snore so perfect," I said.

"Wow no wonder you guys are the girls of the group, it took you a total of ten minutes to decide were to sleep," Carlos said between giggles.

"At least we laugh like men, giggles," I said making logan burst out laughing.

"Oh, Carlos got told," Kendal said covering his mouth like he's all that.

"Cool it collage boy," Carlos said.

"Whoa you just read my mind," I said smiling.

"Hey let's get some pizza," Logan said wrapping his arms around carlos.

"Sure, we could just chill and watch a movie until its time for bed," Kendal said as he took out his phone.

"So what do you want on your pizza?" Kendal said as he dialed.

"Well I don't know if you guys would like it, but I love spinach pizza," I looked up when I heard a gasp.

"Oh my god we love you," Carlos said as he hugged me.

"What, what did I do," I said looking up from Carlos's embrace.

"We always order spinach pizza, its amazing that you do too," Logan said as he walked over.

"Well my mother never let me, she hates spinach," I said as Carlos let me go.

"Well I guess you won't have to worry about that with us," Kendal said, "pizzas on its way."

We had fun that night, not that kind of fun but yeah. We joked and talked about the stupidest things. I've only known them for a few weeks but it feels as if it had been years. We were friends that night just a bunch of friends getting pizza watching an old movie, and talking like bro's. That was the best day of my life.

"Well movies over time to sleep, we have to get to school early tomorrow," Logan said as he pushed Carlos off the couch.

"Oh right, come on guys," Kendal said as he helped me up.

"Cool, wow I can't feel my legs," I said as I tried to stand, "ouch or my ass,"

"We can fix that for you if you want," Carlos said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, ese *****," I said as I pushed away his face.

We all got changed into some form sleepwear, I had an old large tee and sweat pants, Kendal had a plain white undershirt and shorts, Carlos had a Mexico soccer jersey with black sweat pants, and Logan had on just sweat pants. I slept soundly that night, with the three men I loved, with the three men that loved me.

***translation: it means dude in Spanish**

**Aw so fluffy**

**This story is actually a crash course for a future foursome I will write **

**So I'm testing out my skills with the whole thing**

**I think I'm doing pretty good tell me what you think**

**Hope you loved it **

**Next chapter coming soon, but only if you review**

**LOTS OF FLUFFY LOVE**


	3. Chapter 6

**Oh the love, oh the reviews**

**I love you all my loyal readers**

**Just for giving me my goal in reviews I will give you chapter**

**I'm going for 50 reviews now so watch it**

**I also want some ideas people **

**Give me a hint of where to go and I'll take it**

**Disclaimer: it doesn't belong to me at all, no seriously, StarKidPotterFan y'all, and Teen Nick directors.**

**ON WITH THE FAN FICTION!**

I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around my waist and pull me back wards as I kissed Logan passionately. I looked around the room for Carlos when I realized I was sitting on him, his hard manhood pressing against my thigh. I moved my kiss forwards as Kendal took off my shirt. That moment I heard a gasp come from the door, my head snapped up to see my History teacher Ms. Gray in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth.

"Ms. Gray, I- I can explain, please," I said as I stood up, she ran out of the class as fast as she could to the only place I knew she would go. I knelt onto the ground and held my head in my hands as I cried. I felt three warm bodies come up against me and hold me close.

*GASP*

I woke up with a gasp and a cold sweat.

I looked for the body closest to me and kissed him forcefully until I had to breathe. I let go to find logan in my grasp, panting and holding my face in his hands. We kissed deeply one more time until we let go smiling once again.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that every day," I heard Logan say as he recovered from my assault.

"whats wrong, James," Logan said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I had terrible nightmare, I was just so scared of loosing you three I, I just couldn't," I mumbled out.

"what was the dream about," Logan asked as he carefully woke the others.

"we get caught, and I have to leave you, and then I woke up," I said sadly as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"don't worry James, we will never let them take you or any of us for that matter, we will always be here for you," Logan whispered as he wiped the tears from my face and brought me in for a hug. I heard the other two get up from bed and look to us.

"what happened," Kendal yawned as he sat up and stretched.

"James, had a bad dream, it scared the crap out of him so he woke me up," Logan explained as he kissed Kendal on the forehead.

"what was it about," Carlos asked as he looked at me concerned.

"losing us," Logan responded as he kissed Carlos's forehead too.

"James you know we love you right," Kendal said sternly, I nodded.

"why would you ever think you were going to lose us," Carlos interjected as he grabbed my hands and held them reassuringly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I just got so scared." I stuttered as carlos brought me in for a passionate kiss. I threw my arms behind his head and moved until I was laying on top of him. I heard a moan come from behind us and broke the kiss to see were the sound had come from. I turned to see Logan on Kendall's lap grinding and moaning as they kissed deeply. I let out a moan and went back to my previous activities.

I moved my hips along Carlos's groin slowly building up friction, making Carlos hard, I moved my hands from his hair all the way down to the edge of his shirt and pulled it off. I felt the contours of his abs and the strong muscles of his arms move as he arched into my touch. He placed his hands over my ass gently squeezing, I felt as if my body was on fire, I quicky removed the rest of our clothes.

"God Carlos, please," I gasped as i felt his fingers explore my opening. He stuck his fingers into his mouth quickly covering it with saliva, he moved two fingers forcefully into my entrance making me cry out in pain and in pleasure. He quickly added a third then a fourth until I couldnt stand it anymore.

"Please, please, now I can't take it anymore," I cried out as he moved his hot thick cock to my entrance. In one quick movement he slammed me down onto his dick gasping out a long line of curses but I didn't really care due to the blindingly hot pleasure coursing through my body.

I sat up on his chest and rode him quickly, making him moan and shiver from under me. I felt his dick slide over my prostate, I screamed loudly as the pleasure from the inpact build on my own. I felt Carlos Scream and shoot out inside me driving me to my limit, I gasped as I felt my orgasm ride over my body making my eyes roll back in pleasure.

About twenty minutes later we were all dressed, out the door and in Carlos's car, with me and Logan again in the back. We rode to the school singing to a lady gaga song all the way there, terribly out of tune but we didn't care, I felt so positive and right.

"well here we are, Logan you park the car," Kendal said as he got out the car.

"We're two blocks away," I noted as I pointed to the direction of the school.

"yeah, we don't want the other teachers getting suspicious," Carlos smiled and got his things out the car.

"oh, I knew that," I said as I took out my backpack and started to walk off.

"James, remember about our little extra credit we have planned today," Kendal said as he crossed the street.

I rolled my eyes and started to make my way into the school. I stood next to the main door waiting for the bell to ring so we could all file into the building. I walked off to my mentor class and started to doodle aimlessly in my notebook. I followed my routine like always, until I was once again in Logan's class. I would walk into the room and have a flood of memories, all of them taking place on the desk not too far from the entrance.

"Ah, James, please take a seat, we were about to get started," Logan said as he gave me a paper and went to the next student. I looked at the paper and saw little words on the front next to my name; sit in the front, next to my desk.

I moved for the small desk in front his desk, the same one I sat in the day I met the three. I saw his smile as I sat down at the desk, it looked evil. I placed my things under the desk and read the paper for real this time. _Hamlet by Shakespeare; video compare and contrast. _

'_A video, that's why he wants me to sit in the back, we'd have to turn our chairs to see the projector,' _i thought as I moved to see him prepping the projector, _'I wonder what he's planning to do?'_

"Ok class let's get started, also if we finish the video with time to spare we can watch the new Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo Decaprio." Logan said as girlish squeals filled the classroom.

He hooked up the projector and played the movie as the students picked up their desks and turned. I moved my own desk back a bit so that I could rest my head on Logan's large memory full desk. I sat back and placed my head on a small stack of papers using them as a make shift pillow. I saw the lights turn off and the rest of the students turn full attention to the large screen.

I, on the other hand had my full blown attention on my teacher, who was coming closer and closer to me. I saw him sit at his chair and move till he was face to face with me. I felt a hand creep down my back until it rested firmly on my ass. I closed my eyes and moaned softly as he moved closer to kiss me. I pulled back when I heard the shuffling of chairs and whispers. I looked around the room to see some of the students talking and some even on their phones.

I moved slightly away, but his soft yet firm hand held me in place as the other found its way down my chest and stroked me from the confines of my jeans. I lost my train of thought for a little while but eventually I got him to lay off.

The movie ended early and he put off the whole Romeo and Juliet thing for next class. The bell rang finally after a short ruffling of papers and students bustling to leave.

"James, Logan," I heard Kendal say as he ran over and tackled the both of us.

"Ow, Kendall, get off," Logan whined as he shrugged off the blond.

"That's what she said," I laughed as they all looked at me with a face that said 'really, you just went there,'

"What, I'm in high school," I smiled as the three of them eased up.

I felt a bad feeling in the back of my head, like there was someone watching me. I moved my head to the window to see out of the corner of my eye, a camera lens focusing and adjusting on Logan, Kendal, and Carlos. My movement was quick and fluid, I reached over and grabbed my backpack quickly fetching out a piece of paper.

"Um guys I need help from Logan really quickly maybe you guys can help to," I said in an almost too high pitch voice.

I quickly opened the English book to an unknown page and quickly wrote down;

_Guys there is a guy out the window vide taping us right now, Logan you stay here and pretend to help me out ok, and Kendal and Carlos go outside and capture the sick perv._

With a quick nod I continued to write about random things in perfect cursive making it illegible from a faraway place. I heard some loud noises come from outside the window, I felt my heart speed up and I got pale.

A few moments later I saw Carlos and Kendal come back both sweating and panting. I got up to see if they had caught the man but they were alone. I sank down on the ground feeling dread and despair build up in me. I cried like I had in my dream, I held Logan as we cried, Carlos and Kendal walked up to us and held us both closely as we cried.

**BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*the Next Day*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR**

I walked up to Logan holding the note I had found in my locker that morning. I waited till the three of them were there for them to read the note. After I had gotten the three into the classroom I gave Logan the note, the dreadful note that read;

_If you don't want these videos do be on the principal's desk, the four of you will meet my demands and meet me at the abandoned train station at noon Sunday. _

**Dun, Dun, DUN!**

**Suspense **

**You know I actually had this chapter completely written but I couldn't find the file**

**So sorry but it was this crap computer**

**Anyways there its done **

**YOU BETTER REVIEW OR NO CHAPTERS TILL THANKSGIVING **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**Lots of fluffy love **

**SV1**


	4. Chapter 7

**BTR **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS **

**I have come to you now with an important message **

**I will be updating slower if my quota of reviews is not met I am very a very impatient person so now I will ask for a certain number of reviews and I will not post till they are met .**

**So there!**

**Short chapter longer next chapter**

**ON WITH THE FABOULOUS FANFICTION!**

**JAMES POV**

Once again I felt lost and hapless but I had a plan to keep those i loved. I would find him the damn son of a bitch that hurt them. I would hurt him humiliate him and if I had to kill I would, for them. My first thought was to leave as I sat there looking at the note. We could go to Mexico and live happy. But then I thought of my mother, my friends, I couldn't leave and who knows they probably had family too. I thought of the solution as quick as the thought of leaving left on its own. We would have to fight for this right. I would be 18 soon so all I would have to do is move out of this school and I would be home free and so would they.

"I'm moving," I said as I got to my feet.

"What!"I heard the shouts of complaint ring throughout the class were we were.

"Why are you moving, was it us, is it the note, we can fix this babe just don't worry…"I heard Kendall say as Logan ran to hug me.

"No if I move I'll be in a different school so I could be with you and you wouldn't lose your jobs," I said as I called an apartment complex I knew would get me out to another high school I knew of.

"James... you're a genius," exclaimed Carlos as he sat there trying to calm down Kendall.

"But I'll have to leave now before Sunday, take me to the counselor," I explained as they all got up to lead me to the counselors office.

"Hello Hun what seems to be the problem today." said the sweet lady as she shook my hand.

"I'm moving into an apartment and I want to switch schools before next week," I smiled as the lady pulled out the necessary paperwork.

"well all you have to do is sign this and you will be into the school you are going to be zoned to dear," she continued as she took out a pen for me to sign, Oh and you'll be 18 on Saturday so no need to wait,"

"Thank you miss," I said as I shook her hand and went out to see my boyfriends eagerly awaiting my arrival.

"So what happened James," Logan said as he held my shoulders looking into my eyes.

"I'm out of your system starting tomorrow," I said as I heard sighs of relief.

So where are you going to live

You'll see

"You're moving into our complex," shouted Carlos as we packed up my things.

"Yup, just two doors down mom said it was a good idea," I said as I got my things into a box.

"But how I didn't know there was a high school around here," Logan mumbled looking up dazed.

"There is there Westbury high," I responded to the unasked question.

"But isn't that school dangerous," Kendall said as he laced his arms around my neck.

"Yeah but I just have to finish this semester and we can all go live somewhere," I said as Carlos and Kendal came up to me.

"I love your plan," Carlos chided.

"Me too," Kendal said following.

"Well that's nice but you both get the same from me," I said putting my hand up.

"Awww," they sighed defeated.

"So you want us to live together the question is where," Logan said as he came over to hug me.

"I don't know what about Texas," I thought as they all got into a circle.

"I love Austin," Carlos said looking dazed.

"That could work, and it's sunny," Kendal said as we all sat on the bedroom floor.

"I like that idea," I said looking to Logan.

"I do too," he responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"All we need now is money," Kendal chirped happily.

"Don't we all," Carlos laughed as we all joined in on the banter.

**Sorry it can't be long it's just not my style on Christmas**

**Gots to give me five reviews **

**Tada TTFN**


	5. Chapter 8

**Ok so here it is it's a bit smaller than the other chapter**

**About 4 pages**

**Don't worry next time it'll be six pages for your juicy entertainment **

**Oh and next chapter we will enter conflict and angst warning zone **

**It has to be done I'm sorry **

**I got lazy with the smutt so it's just like a small poem of smutt.**

**What am I doing I'm boring you with this intro **

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION**

**James POV**

1 week later

The move into the complex didn't take too long thanks to five people helping out all at once. My mother was introduced for the first time to my boyfriends on my birthday which was the same day we all lent a hand in moving me into my apartment. Of course we all knew this was temporary due to the fact I would attend UT in Austin. It seemed like a done deal because I could go to college while the boys could get jobs in all the great high schools.

We still had to save some money to be able to get an apartment or a house there if we wanted to. I recently got a new job at the record store in town. So my job pays well, and the apartment you ask, well my mother knows of our plan so she lent a helping hand and is now paying for my apartment. With my job plus the three teaching jobs there are we could get a fairly decent apartment with the money we have saved.

We still don't know who sent the note but since I'm no longer in that schools system it's not possible for them to prosecute against us. And another big note, I'm 18 so I am allowed to date whoever the hell I want. The person really must have hated me, or my boys.

I walked up the steps of the complex to my new apartment. Right as I walked up to the door I noticed Logan, Carlos, and Kendall's door open. I walked up to it and knocked before quietly walking in.

"Hello, guys, you here,"

I sighed,

"I guess not,"

I walked over to the lamp and turned it on, when suddenly;

"Happy Birthday!"

Said four very loud voiced, I jumped five feet into the air before turning to find Logan, Carlos and Kendall along with my mom holding a mess of balloons. I grasped my chest as I tried to recover my ability to breath.

"Oh my god," I said as I saw the cake on the table and the giant banner that said in big bubble letters-Happy Birthday.

"God, did you guys put this together just for me," I stood shocked, "but my birthday was last Saturday."

"We know, but we didn't get to celebrate it that much," my mother clarified as the guys came over to hug me, mom took pictures.

"Oh honey, you all look perfect together," she squealed (like a Fangirl).

"Um thanks, mom," I mumbled awkwardly as she continued to take pictures.

* * *

Later after years of endless picture taking we finally were able to cut the cake. It was a normal chocolate fudge cake with the good fluffy icing on top. After the cake cutting and the present opening mom left to go do something but I couldn't bother to hear her cause just as she closed the door of the Apartment I was completely occupied by Logan who was now kissing me full force.

"God that's so hot," I could hear Carlos whisper.

"Whose turn is it for James?" Kendall asked as he came closer to me and Logan.

"Mine," he said, "but you get Logan so don't feel bad,"

"I don't," was the mischievous reply. (I** got lazy in writing this next part)**

* * *

Mouths clashing,

**'Mmmm'**

Teeth banging

**'Mmmph'**

A grunt here

**'Ughh'**

And a moan there,

**'Ungh'**

Hips thrusting against each other desperately in a mad tango,

**'Uhh'**

Fingers tweaking peaking buds

**'...p-please' **

Multiple tongues running its course down the body,

**'...Nghh y-yeah'**

Prodding and stretching

**'Ahhhh ...'**

A filled sensation,

**'M-more ...'**

A brisk pace

**'Faster ... harder'**

Completion

**Equal cries of ecstasy**

* * *

I moved slowly into bed as we all came from the shower **(he he came from the shower) **i rested my head on Carlos, silently congratulating him in a job well done. I saw Logan and Kendall come out after me, soon finding their place in the bed next to me and Carlos.

"I love you guys," _life cannot be anymore perfect._

"We love you, James," Logan said as Carlos nodded.

"All of us," Kendal said to me as he pecked me on the cheek followed by Logan and Carlos.

Soon we all found sleep lying there in peaceful bliss. I felt as if my life had been complete, if I died right then and there I would of died happy. In the arms of those who love me, in my home where I was always welcome, in a place where I will always be loved.

My home

* * *

"James! Earth to James," Carlos waved a hand in my face to get my attention.

"What," I asked looking around as he knocked me out of my thoughts, I suddenly remembered I was in their apartment and they were talking to me about someone or other.

"Dude, you want to spend the night we're having another FSP party," Kendall chuckled as he came over next to Carlos on their couch.

"Umm, what's an FSP party," I cautioned as I saw the devious smirks on their faces.

"A Fucking then Spinach Pizza Party," Logan chimed in, placing the book he was reading on the stand where the lamp was.

"A fucking spinach pizza party" I asked as the 'I'm confused' face was full in effect.

"No, a fucking THEN spinach pizza party" _Oh, so that's what it is,_ I thought as I smiled at my boyfriends.

"Oh, then maaaaaaybe," I smiled deviously as they all turned to look at me.

"The look on your face excites me," Carlos said placing his head on his hands

"Me too," Kendal spoke up.

"I third that motion," Logan followed, hook line and sinker.

"Just thinking of some toys I was thinking of bringing," I smiled innocently as the three of their mouths popped open in shock as they looked back and forth between themselves.

"TOYS!"

Oh yes the possibilities were endless.

* * *

**Done **

**The next chapter will contain toys but it won't exist until you review**

**So REVIEW **

**OR NO CHAPTER FOR YOU **

**TTFN**


	6. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have to tell you that this chapter is a recycled chapter from another one of my stories call Young Justice; Foursome. This is actually the first chapter, I don't own it, it was given to me by an author that is unknown to you but so kindly let me use it in these two stories. Still the plot is mine so I will use it to get to my point. **

**Second thing; I AM SO SORRY! I have not updated in so long I am so terribly sorry. Please don't kill me! The next chapter will come as soon as I finish writing it in my journal that is called Paris! So if you find a Paris journal you might want to read it. Ok and also I will have it up before the 20****th**** of next month, that good for y'all?**

**And third, damn this is long; I will be ending the story in two chapters. So eight chapters plus the original two will equal ten chapters, which is my story limit. Hope y'all enjoy the surprise!**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

"You wanna know what I have in the bag, don't you?" I asked as I saw the look on their faces when I arrived with a large duffle bag. I sat casually down at the dinner table and crossed my arms and smirked at them.

"Yes, very much so," Carlos said super fast as he came over to take the seat next to me.

"Well they are more for me than they are for you," I hinted as Kendall walked over to the dining table with an evil smile, Logan trailing behind him.

"So that means…." Kendall drawled out, practically raping me with his eyes.

"It means follow me and you'll find out," I smiled and quirked an eyebrow, I stood up bag in hand.

"I'll be by later, I have some things I got to do in here, you go on without me,"Carlos said as he walked over to me and kissed me on the head, he leaned over and whispered, "Play nice."

Xxxxx

Naked, blindfolded, with a cock ring on my dick and a butt plug in my ass, kneeled in my own bed waiting for the others to have their way with me.

I just can't say no to them.

Strong hands are on my hips and guide me on my hands and knees, I can't tell if it's Kendall or Logan manhandling me. I'd say Kendall but I'm not sure. One of those hands plays with the plug in my ass moves it around my hole stretching me a bit more and then I'm being fucked by that same plug. I can feel the other man stand in front of me; I know what he wants but not who he is. He doesn't move so I don't open my mouth, not yet.

The butt plug is gone now, strong hands spread my ass cheeks apart, a undefined thumb rubs my hole and then a hard cock is pressing against my entrance, filling my hot channel, pushing as far as it could go. He stills so I have some time to adjust to the painful feeling, this cock is thick and long as Carlos's but it's not his, and I know that for sure. By now I'm pretty sure it's Kendall who's fucking me from behind. Another cock, thicker but shorter, is pressed against my lips, seeking entrance. I open my mouth for him, he pushes in past my gag reflex down my throat with insistence, it doesn't stop until he's buried deeper inside my throat. I hear a small grunt and I can tell its Logan the one holding my head and fucking my face.

Kendall is moving too, they don't thrust in sync, the sensations are overwhelming, I want to come but I can't. As they pound mercilessly into my I wonder why my love isn't here with us, he told me he'd be with us as well. Logan's thrust are shallow now, I think he's about to come. I tease him with my tongue and he hisses, he holds my throat and comes with another guttural grunt. He withdraws, I can hear him panting on the other side of the bed, and I guess he needs some time to recover so I'm left with Kendall screwing me hard.

I hear Logan moving from his position, I try to understand where he's going but I'm distracted by the sound of the door opening, he's here. He walks in and Kendall stills and withdraws. They change positions, Carlos is behind me as Kendall replaces Logan's cock down my throat, I can taste his skin.

Carlos is not gentle this time, he grabs my hips and I'm slammed hard down his cock, Kendall can't keep up with Carlos's speed and he soon comes in my mouth, he loads more cum than Logan but I can't taste it, the two tastes are mixed on my tongue. Kendall grabs his cock and takes it out slowly, pressing the tip to my upper lip to break the rope of cum and saliva. It's erotic and I want to come. I beg. A whined, a plea, nothing more, and Carlos delivers a hard swat on my behind as he orders me to stay quiet. He rubs against my prostate with every damn thrust, I can tell he's doing that on purpose. I want more, I bent my arms and rub my cock on the sheet seeking friction, and the cock ring stops my release.

Carlos comes hard filling me with his seed, I clench my ass milking his cock through his orgasm, my knees buckle, my balls hurt I need to come. A strong hand, Carlos's, slides the restriction from my aching member, two strokes later I'm coming and it may be one of the best orgasms I've ever had.

Everything becomes black, I can feel them moving around me but the noises are muffled, it feels like my brain is filled with cotton.

I think they're done now, I start to relax when I'm rolled on my back, someone handcuffs my hands to the headboard and they fuck my hole again, few thrust in and they change, I can't tell who's fucking me it's too fast, too confused, I can't think straight, someone comes on my thigh, someone fills me with his seed.

Of course the best part of all this is when, afterwards we all lay down and they all tell me they love me. And boy can I feel it.

Xxxxx

I woke up the door banging loud in the front. I looked over to the three of them still sleeping. I shook Carlos and Kendall awake when Logan sensed I was awake and woke up on his own. I could still hear the pounding on the door and when I opened the bedroom door it was accompanied by shouts and yells. I quickly got my pants on and tossed the other their clothes. We all rushed out of bed and into the living room to see the windows being full of people, there was an angry mob outside our door!

"The fuck is going on!" I shouted to the others.

"I don't know!" the three shouted over the mess of noise. I went and turned on the news channel on the TV. What I saw was horrific.

The head line was 'Breaking News; teachers involved in sexual activities with former student' along with the video if us in Logan's classroom. I fell over and looked at the television in fear, hoping it was all a horrible dream. I looked back at the horrified faces of my lovers as tears invaded my sight.

"Open up! This is the police, we will not harm you, just open the door!"

I numbly walked over to the door, put on my sweater and opened the door. On the other side stood the officer, with the rest of them controlling the angry mob at our apartment complex.

"Son, it's ok, we got you, you'll never have to see these men ever again…"

"No! I won't leave them, I love them, you got this all wrong officer," I exclaimed as the mob quieted down to listen to the conversation.

"What do you mean, the news contacted us as did a firsthand suspect, this is assault of a minor…"

"No its not," I cut him off again, "I'm not a minor and I am in a perfectly normal partnership with these men!"

The three of them came to stand behind me as I talked to the officer explaining the situation to him, we later learned of some terrible news.

"The school was the first person after we got the call to ask us something, they wanted to give you these," he said to my former teachers handing them each an envelope.

"What are they," Logan asked as he opened the card.

"It's a pink slip, it means you are now currently out of a job, you steered clear of the law , but your job won't be able to be recovered," he explained, Logan got the first hit, he began to cry and sob quietly. The other two looked over and wrapped their arms around him and soon I went over to hug them too. I looked back at the cop who looked at me in sympathy.

"Before you go can you tell me who told you about us, who gave the video?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I could get into trouble…" he said quickly.

"Please," I whispered.

"Hmm…"

Xxxxx

I stormed into the house not even bothering to try the front door, I kicked it down. I ran inside and up the stairs in search of the culprit who did this to my men. I ran into the room and all I saw was red as I walked calmly up to her, clenching and unclenching my fists in anger. I swear I had never before been more angry at in my entire life than at none other than:

"Mother…"

**Xxxxx **

**There no more till next chapter **

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**I loved writing it **

**Oh and one more thing **

**REVIEW GOD DAME IT **

**That is all **

**Lots of fluffy love everyone **


	7. Authors note

**PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW! **

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

Dear Reader,

I have come to you today to give you outstanding news! I will be indeed publishing a book from my fanficions, but I need your help! My book is going to be a collage of stories an almost Anthology of pure T-R rated sex. This book will be called The Little Rainbow Book, and with it I can publish it through my publishing firm. But as I said I need help. ** I want you to help me get stories, but not just any stories, YOUR stories.**

Here's what you need to do to qualify;

Give me a pseudonym (made up name) to put your story under.

give me a story with a good sex scene

make sure to include a disclaimer to each chapter

get rid of any author's notes

And there you have it, follow these simple rules and you will get a chance to be part of The Little Rainbow Book. If you have the document and will allow me to edit it for you, just email me the document at **supervampire1000 **and I'll take care of the rest.

Lots of Fluffy Love'

Supervampire1000


End file.
